Spilled
by SwanQueenUK
Summary: One Shot for the 300th reviewer of Troubled Teachers: Emma's clumsiness leads to hot and steamy sexy times between our favourite couple. Regina and Emma have some intimate fun in the former Evil Queen's vault. SwanQueen all the way. NSFW.
A/N: this is the one-shot for the 300th reviewer of my AU fic Troubled Teachers. And yes, I know I haven't done the 200th reviewer yet but I'm struggling a little to find the right angle for that prompt. Anyway, thanks to Crazy Heart 101 for this prompt which will be revealed at the end of this chapter. Set any time during Season 3B. Thoughts are in italics. Enjoy! Oh and NSFW. Sorry for the C word.

* * *

Emma checked her phone for the fifth time and sighed. It was unlike Regina to be late for their magic lessons, she mused as she looked around the vault. The place had creeped her out at first but over the months she had become used to the cold, unyielding walls, the damp smell, the musty potion books and cupboards filled with weird and grotesque ingredients. Regina wasn't teaching her how to make potions yet though, claiming Emma's core magical abilities needed to be harnessed and controlled first before they moved onto cauldron work.

Emma had already been waiting in the vault for half an hour by the time Regina rocked up and she had been really good. Honestly, she hadn't touched anything. Well, except for that tiny little bottle of pale blue potion. But she had cleaned the mess up very thoroughly and washed the splash off her skin straight away. Regina would never know how she had fumbled clumsily and ultimately failed when the bottle slipped through her fingers.

"Sorry I'm late," the brunette said as she strutted into the vault. "My sister showed up and wanted to piss me off by bragging about how she'd defeat me in the end."

"S'ok," Emma shrugged. "What are we learning about today?"

"Defensive spells," Regina said as she reached up and pulled a particularly old and tattered book from a shelf.

"Aw man!" Emma huffed. "Why can't I learn attack spells? Then I can just blast that smug smirk off your sister's face."

Regina couldn't help but laugh. _She's so cute when she's fighting for me_. Emma's eyebrows rose slightly. "You're the saviour, remember?" she said. "You're supposed to be saving people, not blasting them."

"I could do both," Emma smirked with a wink.

 _Fuck_. Regina squeezed her legs together.

"What?"

"What?"

"What, what?"

"I didn't say anything," Regina replied.

"Oh," said Emma, frowning in confusion.

 _I just want to kiss that frown away_.

"You what?"

"I didn't say anything," Regina repeated.

"Yes you did," Emma said. "You said you -," she tailed off, not sure if she dared repeat what Regina had said for fear of getting a fireball in the face if she had misheard.

 _She's adorable when she gets nervous._

"How do you do that?" Emma asked.

"Do what?"

"Speak without moving your lips."

"I didn't speak," Regina replied.

"Yes you did. You said you wanted to … kiss my frown away and then you said I was adorable when I get nervous."

 _Shit_.

"And then you swore."

 _Shit. Fuck._

Regina spun around and marched over to the table strewn with potions ingredients.

 _Where is it? Where is it?_

"Where's what?" Emma asked.

"The potion that means you can hear what I'm thinking." _And that's going to get me into a lot of trouble if I don't get out of here soon_ , Regina's subconscious added to the conversation.

"Bollocks," Emma muttered. "I … um, I'm sorry, Regina. I didn't mean to but I was touching things," _oh my God_ , "and I … I dropped a tiny bottle of blue goo."

"Blue goo?" _How am I supposed to train this imbecile?_

"Hey!" Emma said, a little indignantly.

"Sorry," Regina said shortly. "But you can see why I'm angry. I specifically told you not to touch anything in my vault, ever. This is why. To stop these sorts of things from happenings. I hadn't developed an antidote to that one yet. How much did you drink?"

"I didn't drink any," Emma said. "A bit landed on my hand, that's all."

"Thank goodness," Regina sighed. _She'll never know if I leave now_.

"Know what?"

 _Fuck._

"Fuck what?"

 _You_.

Both women stared at each other, Regina's chants of various swear words echoing in both their minds.

"You … you want to fuck me?" Emma asked.

Regina didn't answer verbally but her thoughts did. _Yes_.

"Good."

"What?"

"I want to fuck you too."

Regina gasped as her lower back collided with the edge of the potions table, her mouth covered with Emma's in a forceful, needy kiss. She moaned into the embrace, her arms tugging Emma closer and the blonde happily complied, pressing herself close to the toned body before her, fingers digging into Regina's hips.

 _I need more._

Emma's tongue asked for entrance the blonde knew she would be granted and soon they were battling for control, their teeth nibbling on lips as their tongues danced.

 _Ouch_.

"Sorry," Emma murmured, laving the lip she had just bitten a little too hard.

 _Forgiven if you keep doing this to me_ , Regina thought.

Emma obliged, of course. The kiss became more settled, steady, a rhythm developing as they learned each other's mouths and their likes or dislikes. Soon however, Emma wanted more, and Regina's thoughts told her exactly what to do.

 _I can't imagine how good her tongue would feel against my ear_.

Seconds later, the lobe was enveloped by a hot, eager mouth, the tongue sliding over the skin before circling the shell. Emma's hot breath against her ear made Regina whimper with need.

 _Well, my panties are ruined._

"Then let me remove them for you, my Queen," Emma replied, trailing kisses from Regina's ear, down her neck, across her collar bone until she reached the buttons of her shirt. Her mouth followed her fingers as the buttons were released, thoughts of _hurry up_ , and _stop teasing me_ , doing nothing to speed up the process. When at last the shirt was undone and Regina had shrugged it from her shoulders, Emma looked up from the floor where she was kneeling and drank in the beautiful sight before her.

 _I like you on your knees_.

"I like the view from down here too," Emma chuckled.

"I hate that you can hear my thoughts," Regina growled.

"No you don't," Emma said as she began to unbutton Regina's slacks. "Because all you have to do is just think something and I'll do it. For example," she said as she pushed both Regina's trousers and panties down her legs, "if I lick here," her tongue darted out to lave the inside of Regina's thigh, "you just have to think what you want me to do next and I'll do it."

"I don't have to think, I just have to tell you to fuck me," Regina growled as she hopped up onto the table behind her and opened her legs.

"With pleasure," Emma said, her mouth watering at the sight of the bare sex before her.

She moved straight back in, her tongue licking the tangy essence coating Regina's pussy and she moaned as she tasted the strong, sexy flavour for the first time.

 _Harder_.

Emma obliged, her tongue applying more pressure on the next lick, running from just below Regina's entrance up to her clit.

 _Touch me._

Fingers met the slick sex at once, exploring every inch of the brunette's sex as Emma's mouth focused on Regina's clit. The folds parted as fingers ran up and down, coated quickly in Regina's juices.

 _Inside_.

Emma wasted no time pushing first one and then two fingers into Regina. The brunette cried out and an additional thought of _fuck yes, right there_ made Emma smirk against the sex as she pumped steadily. Regina fell back against the potion table, vials and ingredients clattering to the floor as she did so.

 _I don't care_ , she thought. _Emma's mouth is all that matters right now_.

"Damn straight," the blonde said cockily against the hot sex.

"Shut up and fuck me harder," Regina gasped, her fingers tugging Emma's face closer to her core.

The blonde redoubled her focus and moved her fingers quicker, reaching further into the hot, slick, wetness of Regina's channel as her mouth sealed itself around the throbbing nerve bundle. She was close, even without the brunette's inner-most thoughts being revealed to her, Emma knew.

 _Just a little more_.

Emma added a third finger, Regina's hole dripping wet and stretching to accommodate the welcome intrusion. She arched off the table, her walls clamping around Emma who was thrusting her fingers furiously in and out, the cramp in her hand eclipsed by the blissful knowledge that Regina Mills was about to orgasm for her, because of her, around her.

"Fuck!" _Fuck!_

The scream echoed off the walls of the vault as Regina came, her fingertips digging painfully into Emma's scalp as she thought over and over _don't stop moving, right there, keep going, keep licking my cunt_.

Nothing would have made Emma stop. She licked and licked, pushed and pulled, nibbled and sucked, drawing the orgasm out for so long that after a full minute Regina finally collapsed hard against the wood, her body trembling and her vision black.

The thoughts went quiet. The cried of pleasure diminished.

Emma looked up the spent body above her and wiped her mouth on the inside of Regina's thigh. Eyebrows raised, she realised Regina had passed out, hence the thoughts had stopped.

Standing, she picked Regina up and moved to lay the sleeping woman on a small couch in the corner. She brushed some damp hair from the brunette's forehead and placed a kiss to the sweat-slicked skin there.

"Emma?"

"Sorry," the blonde said. "I didn't mean to wake you. Are you ok?"

"Never better," Regina said, blearily opening her eyes. "That was … wow."

"Thanks," Emma grinned. "I just listened to what you wanted though."

"Perhaps but no one has ever knocked me unconscious from sex before," Regina replied. "You're good. Had you … have you been with women before?"

"A few," Emma nodded.

There was a pause and Regina sat up suddenly.

"What?" Emma asked when she saw the strange way Regina was looking at her.

"What?"

"What, what?"

"You didn't hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Oh thank goodness. The potion must have worn off," Regina said, flopping back on the couch in relief.

"Why, what were you thinking?" Emma said.

"I was thinking about how I wanted to hunt down and kill everyone you've ever slept with."

"Harsh," Emma chuckled. "And possessive."

"When I find something I want, I usually keep a hold of it."

"So you want me? Again, I mean?"

Regina smirked and leaned forwards to kiss Emma. "In fairness, I haven't had you once yet, Miss Swan. You've taken me and are still waiting for me to ravish you. But yes, I would very much like to do this again, if you're in agreement."

"God, yeah!" Emma said, smashing her mouth against Regina's and rolling on top of her on the couch.

"Do you have any more of that potion?" Emma asked as she unbuttoned her jeans and shimmied them down her legs minutes later. Regina was lying on the couch in front of her.

"No. Why? Do you think I won't be able to bring you pleasure with skill alone?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I have no doubt," Emma said as she climbed back onto the couch completely naked and gently positioned one knee on either side of Regina's head.

Regina smirked before she pulled Emma abruptly towards, her unable to resist any longer the tantalising smell and sight of the blonde hovering above her. A tongue swirled down Emma's length, making the younger woman cry out and steady herself on the back of the couch. Regina licked again, harder, longer, until she reached Emma's tight, protruding little clit. She sucking it hard, causing Emma's hips to buck, before she laved it with the flat of her tongue.

"Fucking hell you're amazing!" Emma shouted as Regina's tongue pressed against her entrance.

A muffled thank you was heard as Regina grip on Emma's ass tightened, massaging the toned cheeks as her tongue entered the blonde's hole. She shuddered with pleasure as the hot, slick muscle was enveloped by hotter, slicker walls. Slowly, she began to tongue-fuck the saviour, her nose pressing firmly on Emma's clit so that the blonde cried out each time she moved.

Regina pressed her tongue in deeper, feeling the juices running over it as she stroked Emma's walls. As the blonde's thighs began to shudder around her head, Regina pressed a finger against Emma's back hole. The tight ring of muscles tensed at the sudden touch but Emma screamed at the sensation, pushing back against Regina's finger and encouraging the tender stroking of her asshole.

When she collapsed backwards, Regina pulled her hand free from between their bodies and licked her lips. Emma was lying on top of her, the blonde's back against her front and the swollen sex mere inches from her face. She couldn't wait to taste Emma again but the spent woman was clearly too sensitive for anything more just yet.

"That was -," Emma began as she sat up and slid off Regina and onto the floor, her head lolling onto the couch besides Regina's arm.

"Amazing?" Regina supplied as she ran her fingers mindlessly through blonde locks.

"Yeah!" Emma nodded. "How did you know -,"

The brunette simply smirked and slid her hand beneath the pillow and pulled out a vial of pale blue potion.

"You have more?" Emma asked, turning to sit cross-legged facing the couch.

"Only a little," Regina said. "And I think I know exactly how I'm going to be using it."

Emma grinned salaciously. "Am I invited?"

"Oh my dear," Regina said, sitting up and swinging each of her legs over Emma's shoulders, "you're the star of the show."

* * *

Prompt: Emma is in Regina's vault waiting for Regina and Emma spills a bottle of potion. The potion gets on Emma but she thinks everything is alright and thinks nothing more about it. But now Emma can hear Regina's thoughts. Regina's thoughts are sexual, regarding what she would like to do to Emma.


End file.
